pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cube
Cube is one of the main characters of The Pink Corruption series. Status Half Corrupted Role He serves as the caretaker for Cyan. Also serves as a Childhood friend. (Reference to Lythorus) ''Serves as a beginner in fighting. ''(Reference to Lycanthropy) Coverage Cube is generally a shape who, emphasizing his role as caretaker, likes to take care of people and things he admires. If his friends are hurt, he becomes upset to the point where he begins to cry. In Episode One, he walked with a slouch and carefully touched the Cyan Tree to find Cyan. Initially being apathetic about becoming a caretaker, he was very happy to receive the new hero and made sure to keep close watch at him at all possible times. When in the face of danger, Cube tends to be a little cowardly, complaining to Cyan why he had to come seal Dub in the cave. If anyone other than him is in danger, Cube tries his best to help in any way he can. He is very polite and minds his manners around strangers. Cube usually has a sad expression and a tear on his right eye, but when he is very upset, like after he accidentally attacked Cyan, his left eye can develop a tear, which can be wiped away when he calms down once all is well. After being infected, Cube tends to be self-conscious around comments regarding his infected spot, usually covering up the patch when he can. When Squadril emphasized the need to be cautious to him, Cube promptly covered the infected spot with his cloak without saying a word. In Episode 5, when Ajaceare beckons Cubic to come out, Cube suddenly becomes half corrupted, fighting Cubic for control as he attacks Cintagon, Iris, and Cyan. Costumes / Wearings Cube.png|Normal Outfit|linktext=Outfit during the whole series. Cubenoscarf.PNG|Sleeping Outfit|linktext=Cube during nighttime. Halloween.PNG|Halloween Costume|linktext=Cube in Halloween Cat Ears Cube Pancake.jpeg|Cat Ears (uncorrupted)|linktext=Cube with Cat Ears Screenshot (2).png|Childhood Appearances Episodes Episode 1 Cube was the first protagonist to be seen in Episode 1, while the sun has announced if Cube is ready to fetch the new hero. Episode 2 After Cube revealing that he has enhanced strength, he is the first known shape or protagonist to be infected in Episode 2. Episode 3 Cube then shows that he is very upset with his friends when they are hurt in Episode 3. Then saved by another protagonist. Episode 4 Having holed to meet Pyrare, Cube had been a shock when the two meet each other for the first time ever, that is including Gold. Episode 5 Cube sets out to search for the mysterious corrupted cube, but his infection begins to take over his mind. Shorts Shorts 1: Pancake Flip Cube shows his honesty without being frustrated if it becomes Cyan's fault. Shorts 2: Bedtime Stories ''--Cube is not shown in this Episode--'' Shorts 3: Scare Pyrare Cube makes a way to assist [[Iris|'Iris']] and [[Pentellow|'Pentellow']]' '''by making a simple trick to scare Pyrare. Shorts 4: Hide and Seek | Where are you? Cube makes his fun with Cyan by playing Hide and Seek without permission to do so. Childhood When Cube was in his earlier days, he met Lythorus, and they became inseparable friends. When the first Pink Corruption rolled by, they were terrified of the large amount of shapes being infected. It is seen in a flashback that the two had to spend time in a boarded-up shelter, with a horrified Cube holding up the boards, possibly preventing a corrupted shape from getting inside. Traits ''Traits means what the character or Cube possesses or owns. House Cube owns a property of a huge house, but however, due to only one side being shown, the information will be too hard to be shown. The house inside has a bedroom, hallway, and kitchen. (Due to not all of the house is shown) Bedroom The bedroom has a window, inside it has the bed, a picture resembling a pink triangle and a blue music in it, and a desk with a drawer, a lamp and some stationary, along with what appears to be a large stack of white paper.'' In Episode 1, Cyan, in a desperate panic from the monster, flew into the wall underneath the window, breaking the drywall slightly. Kitchen ''The kitchen is only seen on Pancake Flip. Go to Shorts for information. The kitchen has a blue counter with the cooking stove, another counter at the end of the wall, containing a plate full of pancakes with a cabinet above it. Where's the Fridge? ''Another item on the counter is a bottle with brown color, presumably to be the flavor for the pancakes, and a dish for butter. ''(I see Cube is having a nice day cooking a Pancake for someone else or Cyan.) Below the information contains spoilers for Shorts: 4! Hallway The hallway shows a picture of a lamp and the same picture shown in Episode 1. The other side of the wall has a staircase leading downstairs with a sofa and a stack of boxes. Playroom It's unknown if it's part of the hallway. The playroom only contains the chest. And unknown black figures of chairs where Cyan was hiding. House (Outside) Due to one side of the house only shown, the information will be too hard to show. Outside the house, there are Trees and behind the side of it, there is a mountain, the roof has a chimney. And the walls have a great design, it shows six windows and one window on the right side of the picture, it shows four lighter paint beside the windows, two lighter/larger paints on the side of the house, and it shows two, even more, larger with a margin inside it, they are located somewhere in the middle isolated. Corruption Cube like all Shapes can be infected. He is infected in Episode 2 where Acrilimus shoots him with a Laser. Infecting him. His name is Cubic when he is fully Pink. It appears that when Cube is asleep and the corruption begins to control him, he can see inside a mysterious realm known as the inside of his soul. Inside this location, there are three pillars with different shapes on them. One has squares, one has saws, and one has gears. These likely represent Cube’s powers, and when Cubic steps on the water floor, the pillars can turn pink so he can use them. Additionally, Cube can see Cubic and interact with him due to them being separated. Presumably, Cube’s actions, like punching Cubic, happen as well in the real world, like in Episode Three, when once awakened by a terrified Cyan, one of his hands had started to crack a bubble-like shield the heroes created. In Episode 4, Cube’s infection expanded out of heartbreak when seeing Lycanthropy for the first time. It is unknown if anyone has noticed yet. Powers and abilities At first, it seemed that Cube lacked special abilities, but in Episode Four, his powers were revealed. According to him, these powers fell under the category of weapons that the user controls. They show resemblance to the ones his corrupted form uses in Just Shapes and Beats. When using these powers (presumably only for his gear attack at the moment,) Cube‘s eyes become in the shape of black gears, with his tearless open left eye taking up the negative space. Grabbing Claws Cube can extend up to two claws at a time, the same shade of blue as his scarf and the same shape as his corrupted form. They can be used to restrain an enemy or grab projectiles. Gears Cube can summon gears in his hands and throw them. They can also be used to temporarily disable an enemy’s hand movements. Strength This is an ability that does not come from the Tree of Life, but rather a power unique to square/cube shaped character that makes them stronger than most shapes, according to Lucas the Dubber. This explains how Cube was able to lift up a giant rock in Episode 1 with little difficulty. Saw blades It is unknown if Cube can use saw-blades attack, as he solely intended on using his powers in a way that would not harm Lycanthropy. However, a pillar with saws appear inside Cube’s soul, so it’s likely he can, but did not want to. Trivia * Cube appears to be the only non-flower protagonist who resides in Paradise. * BreaBear Jones revealed that Cube is a male. * Cube is only nervous when doing something tasked hard or important to do. (Example is fetching Cyan and becoming a Caretaker) * Cube can disembody himself, but as shown in Episode 2, if his body is damaged, he can't, as shown when he is "stabbed" by Acrilimus before his boss fight. Category:Caretakers Category:Characters Category:Cubes